


Stop Being Acephobic, Steve

by Ambercreek, pettyisaspettydoes



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Acephobia, Asexual Character, Asexual Tony Stark, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Not Steve Friendly, Slow To Update, Team Iron Man, This is a steve hate zone, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettyisaspettydoes/pseuds/pettyisaspettydoes
Summary: “Then say yes Tony…”"Yes."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is why we are never allowed to write fics together. this bullshitter happens.

The word spread in less than ten minutes. When an hour went by everyone and their mothers knew that Crimson Dynamo, Galina Nemirovsky, had proposed to Tony Stark after meeting him for three seconds. Steve scolded the students for spread such false rumors and went to confront Tony on the subject.

“Tony.” Steve entered the room, a very stern looked etched onto his face that almost seem to twist more when he saw the sight before him.

Said man was currently a blushing mess in Rhodes' arms as he sputtered. Van Dyne giggling like mad, taking selfies with the other two men.

“Jan! You don’t understand!”

“Tony, she’s beautiful.”

“Well… yes… but I’ve only known her for like two hours! And… she doesn’t know about me being ace yet… it’s been a deal breaker before…”

  
“Tony..” Rhodes hugged his friend tighter when Steve finally spoke. “Tony, we talked about this, you can be fixed, you don’t have to live your life like that. But that’s not why I’m here. Why are you telling people that the Scarlet Dynamo proposed to you? It will hurt her Tony, stop being so selfish.”

“Steve I am going to punch you straight in the mouth if you keep talking.” Wasp shot back. Not caring in the slightest if at this point she was stepping out of place on this. That man just needs to learn when to stop talking, which is all the time. Every Time. Twenty-four, seven. Just leave Steve no one likes you, not even your ‘bestest buddy’ Bucky. No one calls him Bucky Rogers, he hates that name, you insensitive asshole.”

“What did I say?” Steve acted as if the last sentence he spoke was just common sense. The sky was blue, everything was Tony’s fault. Perfect Logic™. It’s that logic that won the war, that Steve fought in, for like seven minutes before taking an ice nap and a propaganda dancing monkey.

“Can you just go already.” Tony was easily showing off how uncomfortable he was feeling in this situation.It was all fine until Mr. America had to open up his damn mouth. (fuck u stbe)

“Tony!” Everyone jumped at the loud voice boomed off the walls, Crimson Dynamo walking over with Peter Parker and Riri WIlliams in tow. Steve looked relieved to have an ally among these ruffians and opened his arms in greeting, but the Dynamo just grabbed his face and slammed it into the hard floor. The floor shattered and the man fell to the floor below, a weak cry echoed but no one cared. “I have found our first set of children. Be proud you are now a father.”

Tony’s hand curled into his chest, a few tears pricked at his eyes. They were perfect, he will now die for them™. This is what it must be like to be a father. Holy crap did this feel good.

“Kids?”

“Dad!” They ran over to Tony hugging him close. Rhodey looked confused before accepting them into his heart, still not the strangest thing to happen today.

“I have decided we will have a battle to see who will be walked to the alter. When you lose you will wear my mother’s wedding dress with matching heels. Your legs will look lovely.”

“But my feet are prosthetics…”

“Can you add a heel to it?” She asked raising up an eyebrow.

“I mean ya?”

“Then that is what you will do.” She boasted an eager expression shone brightly on her face. One that could make even the straightest women Bi in a heartbeat if looked at it for too long.

“You're okay with me missing three-fourths of my limbs? I mean, I’m awesome of course but… I work for hours on end, I forget to eat sometimes… and I will not be having sex, ever.”

“That is okay, you have just donate to help our army grow. And I am a trans-female do you find this a problem?”

“Of course not, you're beautiful no matter what.”

“Then say yes Tony…” She got down on one knee a ring in hand. Around the Academy everyone felt their heart shatter, knowing somehow, somewhere they have all lost their chance. Loki, T’Challa, Jan, Jack, etc. crying wanting to marry the genius.

“Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I will battle you.” Dynamo strikes a fabulous pose. “In the art of dance.” Tony just stares. Well, that was certainly something that he was not expecting in the slightest. But hey, at least it’s something that he knows he’s good at. (Well he’s good at everything but that's not the point)

“You’re on.” He gives the other a playful smirk. Striking a pose that mimicked Dynamo’s.

Apparently, the two had completely forgotten that other people were also in the room. As if everything around them had dissolved to where only the two occupied the space. 

“Now this is going to be interesting,” Wasp smirked eating away at popcorn she pulled out of thin air. Peter reached a hand over to the bucket, pulled out a huge fistful of kernels and chilled up on the ceiling. Watching in anticipation for his new mom and dad’s dance battle. His new siblings Miles, Kamala, and, Singularity were in attendance too, taking bets who would be wearing the dress. Peter’s money was on both of them. J.A.R.V.I.S. was in attendance to make sure everyone was safe and nothing wrong went wrong.

Tony was swept up in a waltz, his face beet red as he was lead across the dance floor. He was dipped lowly and many whistled, but the man found as the time went by he got more and more into it. Galina brought her face lose her eyes half lidded.

“Leave room for Jesus!” Steve screamed as he had finally climbed out of the basement, someone had locked the doors and the only way out was the hole he fell in. “Though… it is good you're finally having sexual fantasies, even if it’s not with someone proper. Did she finally fix you, Tony?”

Tony was so done with this shit. With a quick look at the woman, she picked him up into her arms and he left his legs straight as she was spun kicking Steve in the face.

There were a few moments of stillness - no one daring to make a sound. Before everyone erupted in a thunderous applause. 

The man toppled over from the momentum of the kick. Swelling had already begun to accrue on the left side of his face from the metal limb, speckles of blood dripped from his nose. Steve mumbled something under his breath as he left, hand cupped underneath his nose, a small tear leaking from his eyes.

Once they knew Steve was gone, for now. Dynamo gently placed Tony back on his feet. The two face one another and bowed. The applause was deafening from the audience, the children all held up card reading ‘10’. 

“So we both win?”

“It would seem so future-husband.”

“Then we wear what we want, how does that sound?”

“... Acceptable.”

“Now for the hard part, who will be the best man/woman.”

Jan was already on her feet screeching, “Me! Me!” But Rhodey stood in his chair to be taller. “No that would be me!”

 

“Well I guess that means the stage is yours.”


End file.
